


FAMfic

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: Anakin and Padmé's marriage is failing (it's not that bad) and Anakin escapes to find his former Master after being expelled from the Order. He takes Leia with him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	FAMfic

The ship lowered with a soft rumble on Mos-Eisley. Leia squeaked in her seat excitedly and Anakin chuckled telling her not to get up until the ship was completely still. 

He took Leia's little case and his', took her hand and walked down the ramp. A few droids welcomed them to Tatooine, Anakin asked for a speeder so they could get to the coordinates he was showing on the holocron. Leia knew she shouldn't let go of her dad's hand, otherwise, she could get lost. 

A droid-driven speeder arrived shortly, and Leia helped Anakin to load their baggage before sitting in. 

"Is Uncle Obi-Wan expecting us?" _She had grown so much_ , Anakin thought. He smiled and nodded, though he wasn't sure he was expecting them at all. 

After discovering the terrible truth of Chancellor Palpatine's real identity, and dealing with him along the Jedi Council, things went south real quick. Anakin was expelled. Padmé supported him through the disappointment he felt at that point, but he knew it was the best for his now growing family.

Padmé gave birth to a pair of twins, and things went smoothly after that on Naboo. He never had any contact with any Jedi after getting expelled, so when things were a bit shaken at home, he had travelled to Coruscant in search for an old friend. 

The old friend had left the Jedi Council as well, Master Windu informed him. Anakin felt so much better to talk with them as a civilian than as a Jedi. Things were different, and the tranquility could be felt through the Force around them. Master Yoda also had informed him that Obi-Wan had requested them not to reveal his location, but it had been five star rotations already. It wouldn't harm if they shared it with Obi-Wan's former Padawan. 

And so, Anakin flew to his former home planet, Tatooine. He had mixed feelings about Obi-Wan's choice. He had once mentioned to him that he would never go back to that sand hell of a planet, so he wondered if that was the reason he had chosen it to live there. 

The droid beeped, they were getting close to a modest building, Anakin wondered how Obi-Wan had gotten himself a nice place to live after being a Jedi. The speeder parked and let them unload their cases, Anakin took out his credits and delivered them to the droid, who printed a receipt. Anakin took it and aided Leia to walk through the sand. 

"Daddy, my skin prickles." She whined, her cheeks were flushed. "Mummy said you didn't like it here."

"She told you that, huh?" Anakin spotted the figure of his old Master outside one of the buildings who were joint to the main one. He looked different in civilian clothes. Much younger. He also was laughing about something. "Look, that's Uncle Obi-Wan, remember to greet him with respect and—"

"I know, daddy. He is your friend." Leia smiled up at him. Both had arrived to the main door, Anakin clicked the button he thought it was a doorbell and he saw Obi-Wan turn at him, from afar.

Anakin raised his hand and shook it, and he saw Obi-Wan run towards him but as he got closer, he walked slower and with a confused face. 

"Anakin?!" He asked and then looked down at Leia. "Little Padmé?"

"She's Leia, one of my children." Leia bowed towards Obi-Wan who also bowed to her. Anakin just got closer to Obi-Wan and hugged him. "I've been flying for a few rotations searching for you." Obi-Wan was still puzzled, his face looked sun-burnt. Anakin thought it suited him, the freckles and the few white hairs. 

"It-it's a pleasure to meet you, Leia." He smiled towards her. "Your father here would be searching for me as well back when we were younger." He looked up to Anakin, whose eyes lit up at the memory. Oh, how things had changed. 

"Uncle, can we get inside? The sun is not nice after a while out here." Leia protested. The cuteness made both men smile, and Obi-Wan opened the door with his bracelet against a sensor on the side. Obi-Wan let them in first and helped Anakin with Leia's luggage. 

Obi-Wan ordered a droid to bring refreshments and let them sit down in a nice sofa. Anakin felt that his home looked like a Coruscant place inside, a contrast from the outside. 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Obi-Wan finally settled down with them and passed the glasses with juice to them. Leia drank as if she had been thirsty for a long while. Anakin felt a bit guilty about that.

"Daddy wanted to see you." Leia said since Anakin was too distracted in his own head. "We want to stay for a few rotations, if that's alright with you, Uncle Obi-Wan." She sipped some more juice and Obi-Wan's eyes shifted to Anakin's, who couldn't meet them for long. 

"You don't have to spill it all out right now, I'll prepare a room for you two and then we can eat something." He got up, still looking at an ashamed Anakin, and went to the droids. 

Leia noticed how her dad's mood had changed so she left her glass on the little table in front of her and hugged him. Anakin smiled at her affection. He patted her back and thanked her for being nice to Obi-Wan. 

After their meal, with little tales about both former Jedi, Leia went to sleep. Anakin took her to the room, Obi-Wan had prepared for them and was surprised to see a big bed for him and a smaller one for Leia. He put her to sleep, she was already tired because of the heat, and kissed her dad on the forehead.

Once back to the table, Obi-Wan sipped up the rest of his drink and cleared his throat. 

"Being a father suits you." He smiled. "I'm proud of you, Leia seems like a nice child. And I can feel the Force is strong with her." Anakin nodded. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." He stood awkwardly with a hand upon the table. "All I've learnt about being a good father has been from you."

"Please, don't. You..." Obi-Wan stood and went closer to Anakin. There was shame in their bond, he hadn't felt it since long ago. "I hope Padmé and your child are alright?" Anakin nodded and looked down. 

"They're fine. We are taking a break." He finally looked up at Obi-Wan who just gave him a comprehensive look and nodded. He knew his former Master would never shame him. 

Instead, Obi-Wan looked at the hall to the bedrooms, like checking if it was clear to take Anakin from the back of his head and kiss him. It was a hungry kiss, and Anakin pushed him, confused. 

"I'm married."

"We used to do this back when it was forbidden by the Jedi too." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "You know what? It was my mistake, I'm sorry." Anakin had forgotten how much he desired Obi-Wan. That's why he had recurred to him on this situation, but he didn’t want to add another reason to split with Padmé. It hurt him to have in his probabilities that everything could end.

Things had ended with Obi-Wan that fateful day in which they all fought against the Sith Lord. He spoke of it no more, but he did miss it. With Obi-Wan, loving was different. He would never diminish what he had with Padmé for the sake of justifying what he had with his former Master, but it just felt different. He behaved differently with the two of them, and it drove him insane.

He saw Obi-Wan give him a sad smile while shaking his head, he was disappointed. The older man laughed, defeated and told him he would head to bed. He had enough to drink and now he wanted to rest. Anakin watched him go with regret, he hated the possibility of never going back to Padmé for giving in to his desires with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, the man that understood what he had with Padmé and never demanded anything from Anakin attached to their complicated relationship. He always pushed him to be a better Jedi, and let him take his time in doing so. Obi-Wan never forced Anakin to love him, to say it, fully knowing it would compromise what he had with Padmé. Obi-Wan was used to being in a second place.

Anakin picked up the dishes and let the droids take care of the washing, and he looked around a little while. The neat placement of the decorations on Obi-Wan’s walls spoke of a forgotten discipline that was hard to let go for him, unlike Anakin who became a messy engineer as soon as he was done with the Order. Anakin wondered if he had any family but couldn’t go back to them, but the only mementos Obi-Wan held at his home were some small figurines Anakin had built when he was young Padawan.

It was a hobby the Jedi allowed him to have but Obi-Wan always encouraged him to keep on doing. Anakin never knew what having a father was about but the comfort of being supported in despite of the odds made him feel loved. Obi-Wan was younger than the rest of the Masters, and Anakin often asked him if he felt out of place because he felt out of place by being the oldest Padawan on every task. Obi-Wan always smiled at him and told him that sometimes feeling like a misfit had its benefits, as Anakin having a stronger connection to the Force and Obi-Wan having the honour to be his Master.

Anakin had felt special back then. But it didn’t matter now, they were not part of it anymore. Anakin sighed and went back to his room where Leia snored softly. He took off his clothes, left them on the floor and went to his bed. He the bed covers smelled nice. He wondered if Obi-Wan had washed them recently. He wondered if Obi-Wan had ever slept on this bed, why did he have a spare room?

Would Obi-Wan have frequent visits? He just mentioned repairing speeders and moisturizers as his only job, he never mentioned people staying over… Anakin groaned, now he couldn’t sleep with doubt in his head. He imagined Obi-Wan, sweating and with much less clothes than his usual attire, covered in grease working on a speeder bike on his back. Anakin let his hand wander down his crotch and suddenly he felt guilty to do anything because of the soft snoring a few feet away from him. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and stood up.

He came out of his room and heard the droid’s noises. They were still working on something at the kitchen. He closed his eyes and felt through the Force where Obi-Wan was, and he followed the trail. Obi-Wan was in a smaller room with no door, a bigger bed but it smelled dusty. Anakin felt grateful because he realised Obi-Wan had given up his own bedroom for them to sleep in a more comfortable room than him.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything, Anakin.” Obi-Wan interrupted his thoughts and Anakin could see the blue eyes staring at him from the bed. “I know it’s not my place to insist for anything.” Anakin didn’t say anything. Instead, he crawled on the bed and took Obi-Wan’s head to kiss him fiercely. The sound of Obi-Wan’s surprise sent a bolt to Anakin’s crotch and soon they were taking off the rest of their clothes in between kisses.

“We’ve never…”

“No.” Obi-Wan grinned. “But you have more experience than me.” Anakin nodded and his first instinct was to touch Obi-Wan’s cock. It wasn’t soft anymore, and Anakin settled a rhythm while Obi-Wan rested his head against Anakin’s shoulder. He kissed the skin there and moaned with Anakin’s movements.

Making love was new to at least one of them. They took their time and came more than once, exploring new sensations and not being able to stop pleasuring the other one. After it, Anakin left himself be spooned by Obi-Wan, legs tangled while Obi-Wan’s breathing could be felt at the back of his head.

————•

Obi-Wan lifted his head waking up from the first peaceful sleep he’d had in many star rotations because he heard a voice. He looked at the front of his bed and saw Leia standing with a smile on her face.

“Oh, Dad’s here with you.” Obi-Wan heard her say. “Did he have a nightmare?” He started searching for his pants around the bed, and with the Force he pulled them back to his hand and started getting them on under the covers. 

“Oh, Kriff!” He jumped out of the bed and covered Anakin, who was still very much naked on the bed. He took Leia’s hand. “Your dad had a nightmare, yes. Best if we don’t wake him up. I’ll prepare you something for breakfast.”

“Thank you, Uncle Obi.” He lifted her to the counter and he smiled at her. He then went to his fridge and took out some fresh fruits. Leia looked at him. “What kind of food is that?” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Tatooine fruits, they are dried but have a nice flavour.” She made a grossed out face but took the little piece Obi-Wan was offering her. Once inside her mouth, her eyes opened in surprise and she took a second piece. “Good, yes?” He left her another piece on the counter and started to take out pans to be able to cook on something.

————•

Anakin woke up to the sound of Leia’s loud laugh. He then realised what had happened and started dressing up real quick. _Kriff, Kriff, Kriff._ When he got out of Obi-Wan’s room, he heard the man’s laugh as well. He found both of them sitting on the table surrounded by waffles and fruits and glasses filled with juice. Both had their attention on a pad where Leia seemed to be drawing some faces.

“I don’t look that angry, do I?” Obi-Wan protested laughing and Leia just giggled taking the pad from him. “Anakin!” He sat up surprised, and got up checking on Leia to see that she was focused on the pad than on them.

“Did she…?”

“She assumed you had a nightmare and that’s why you came to my bed.” He scoffed, Anakin frowned.

“This is serious.” Obi-Wan’s smile was erased.

“Oh, I know. I didn’t let her see that we were both naked in my bed.” Obi-Wan whispered angrily. Anakin shushed him and both turned to see Leia still drawing on the pad. “I am not an idiot.”

“I’m—I’m sorry.” Anakin whispered with a pout. Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed it trying to smile at him.

“It’s alright, now, let’s get some breakfast.” Anakin nodded and followed Obi-Wan. Leia welcomed Anakin showing him the drawings she and Obi-Wan had been doing all morning. She also took one of the dried fruits Obi-Wan had left on a little plate and gave them to Anakin.

She told him how Obi-Wan had taught her to make some of the elements of the breakfast dish so she could help him. She talked about wishing Luke to be here with her to share all of this, since Obi-Wan was the _nicest_ uncle ever. Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan at that moment, and he could read his former Master’s joy in his eyes while he prepared Anakin’s food.

The three of them enjoyed their breakfast time, even though Anakin was the only one actually eating. Leia would tell Obi-Wan about Luke, and her mother Padmé. She regretted the two of them not being in Tatooine. Anakin looked a bit hurt about that because he had lied to Leia about the real reason of their trip, but Obi-Wan smiled to Leia and told her that he knew Padmé but surely the time to meet Luke will come soon. Anakin appreciated that because Leia’s eyes got really big and she started asking a thousand questions about Obi-Wan knowing Padmé.

“I met her even earlier than your father.” Obi-Wan exclaimed amused. “I saved your mum from some very bad guys and we were flying from Naboo to Coruscant when an unfortunate event made us land in Tatooine.”

“Where you met Daddy.”

“Where I met your…” he cleared his throat. “Anakin.”

“I don’t remember meeting you on that trip.” Anakin interrupted taking a sip from his glass.

“That’s because I met you at the very end. Qui-Got told me about your _amazing_ skills at pod-racing all the way back to Coruscant.” The older man rolled his eyes.

“I hope that didn’t make you jealous.” Anakin grinned. Obi-Wan’s face got all red.

“Shh, daddy!” Leia had Obi-Wan’s attention again. “Is it true my mummy was a princess?” Anakin couldn’t really remember all that because he had been too young. He had actually met Padmé as a servant to the Queen.

“She was a Queen.” Obi-Wan replied with a smile. “She fought so hard for her people, I am amazed they didn’t break their own constitution to keep her in rule.” Leia squealed. 

“So that makes me a princess!” Obi-Wan cheered her on that statement and Anakin just laughed at his own daughter.

“Now, Princess Leia, we are going to meet Uncle Owen today so you better get ready while I help Obi-Wan here.” Anakin winked at him but Obi-Wan just shook his head. Leia got on her feet and hugged Obi-Wan, thanking him for the meal and then to her daddy, telling him that she was glad she had many uncles. Anakin just smiled at her and watched her go.

As soon as she was out of the picture, Anakin sighed.

“I came here to get advice on how to get through this rough patch, not to end up sleeping with you.” He groaned. Obi-Wan took a very slow and long sip from his Kaf.

“I’m actually hurt knowing you regret it.”

“I don’t—“ Anakin grunted. “Don’t twist my words, Obi-Wan.” 

“I enjoyed it, if I must confess. I enjoy your company, Leia’s company.” He sighed. “It’s been five star rotations since I’ve last seen you. When I left, I was hurt. I didn’t know what to think about you and me.”

“It was a bad idea to confess to the Council—“

“No, it wasn’t. I truly don’t know how we would’ve managed to raised Leia and Luke while being on the Order. Kriff, just by thinking about it I am getting a headache…”

“You mean…” Anakin touched Obi-Wan’s hand with his fingers, just a quick touch. “You would’ve aided me with them?”

“Of course, you mean a lot to me.” Obi-Wan touched Anakin’s finger with his index. He made a motion of up and down. “You should tell Padmé about _this._ I knew about you two and she actually came for help a couple of times with me.” Anakin opened his eyes in surprise. He never thought Padmé would’ve known. 

“I’m ready!” Leia came out of the room and ran towards her father. “Will Uncle Obi-Wan go?” Anakin raised his head towards Obi-Wan who out of peer pressure, accepted. Leia cheered and went to hold Obi-Wan hand.

“You are becoming her favourite.” Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan followed Leia to the exit.

––––––•

Anakin was surprised to see how close Obi-Wan lived from Owen and Beru. The farm was a bit more equipped than Anakin remembered, and it looked like they had replaced C3-P0 with other droids. Once they had parked, Anakin helped Leia down. Beru was the one running towards their ship.

“It’s been a while!” She smiled and took Anakin in a long hug. She did a quick one for Obi-Wan, and then Anakin introduced Leia to her. She was smitten with the little girl. “Come, the sun will vaporize you if you stay out here long enough.” She smirked taking Leia by the hand and leading the men to their home.

Inside, Owen was reading the news in his holocron. He stood up as soon as he saw Anakin.

“Skywalker!” He smiled. “It’s so good to see you. We knew you’d be coming soon.” Anakin turned at Obi-Wan, puzzled, but smiled at his step-brother.

“I wanted Leia to meet her family. My family.” Anakin saw how Leia and Beru had become best friends and the three men smiled looking at the two enjoying each other’s company. Leia called upon Obi-Wan, who joined them after giving a look to Anakin. “I want to see my mother’s grave, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, I’ll take you to her.” Owen led Anakin to another exit on the other side of the farm. 

When Anakin saw the grave, he felt guilt in his chest. Owen put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, not saying anything while Anakin tried to hold his tears. He thought he had gotten over it. He thought of all the things he wanted to say to his mother. _You’d love Leia and Luke, ma._ He grieved with his step-brother behind, guarding him from preying eyes. And after a while, he turned to him and nodded.

Both walked through the sand in silence, Owen didn’t know when was the perfect moment to break the ice after the sorrowful episode.

"He called you, then." Owen said while walking through the heavy sand. 

"What do you mean he called me?" Anakin enquired confused. He strolled with difficulty, he hadn't missed the sand at all. 

"Some moons ago he came here, drunk and beaten. He had been in the cantina and someone had offered him something deadly, I suppose. Anyways, he was in pain. Beru and I took care of his wounds and his drunken needs but all he could talk about was you." Owen noticed the shift in Anakin's expression. He smiled to himself. "He had been repairing our moisturizers and droids for star rotations and we didn't know he had met a Skywalker until that fateful night. After that he was less mysterious, he asked about our mother and our culture. He was very interested in everything that had to do with you. We supposed he wanted to see you." Owen coughed, spat on the sand and covered the spit with his boot.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Anakin asked trying not to focus a lot on the sweat on the back of his neck. "He was drunk, so what?"

"A few rotations after that night, I went to the cantina just because I was curious. Kenobi wasn't there, of course. But I heard his name." Owen got closer to Anakin, and he could smell Beru's lotion on him. "Some of the fellas in there were mocking him for protecting one of the rent boys in there. I just connected the two dots and..." he made an explosion sound. Anakin rolled his eyes. 

"It's the duty of the Jedi to protect others. Obi-Wan has always been that way, he can't help it." Owen just scoffed. "You're no different than his attackers by assuming something out of it.”

"Maybe." Owen looked at eyes and then spat at the sand again. "That night he said that he felt you in trouble through the Force. Now, I don't believe in those things but why would he feel you?"

"We are connected. Even you are connected through me and Leia, because the Force is around us all. You're just..." Anakin frowned, he couldn't find any words that wouldn't make Owen feel idiotic. "Blind to it." Owen raised an eyebrow. 

"Alright, your Kenobi was beaten for doing the right thing, then." Anakin nodded at that statement and went back to the farm. 

Beru and Obi-Wan were playing with Leia on some sort of royal scheme. Leia was the princess, and Obi-Wan seemed to be a Knight on a quest while Beru tried not to laugh while playing the Knight's droid. The three of them turned at the pair from outside. 

"Daddy! You and Uncle Owen can be the villains! So that Uncle Obi-Wan can battle you while I run away with the big droid!" And then she jumped to Beru's arms who caught her and laughed falling on her rear. Obi-Wan helped her get up while Leia apologised. Beru wasn't hurt, she was amused.

"Leia, why would I be the villain?" Anakin asked getting closer so he could take Leia in his arms for Obi-Wan to help Beru up. "Obi-Wan could play a much credible villain because he's the best on punishments." Obi-Wan shook his head in disapproval and Leia stuck her tongue out at her father. 

"That's not true!" She protested. Owen went for Beru and both started talking about dinner.

"You should both go for some of the lentils and vegetables we have at the storage while Owen and I work on the meats. We'll take care of Leia." Beru gave Anakin a keycard for the speeder and the storage.

"Uh, we—"

"Gladly, thank you." Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan's protests. He pushed the older man towards the door. 

The speeder was in one of the domes, it was a small machine, outdated but functional for small rides.

"We can't both fit in there." Obi-Wan observed. Anakin moved towards the maneuver and patted the back to show him that there was enough space for him. Obi-Wan groaned. "Why do I always end up with you?"

As soon as he sat down, Anakin drove to the storage, it was a short distance. 

Once there, Anakin attempted to help Obi-Wan down the speeder. 

"I'm not that old." He whined. Anakin just smiled. 

"I wanted to have a moment alone with you," he saw Obi-Wan open his mouth to say something but Anakin lifted his arms so he could let him speak, "because of a tale Owen just told me." Obi-Wan groaned and Anakin got closer to him, smirking, and planted a soft kiss on Obi-Wan's lips. 

"What was that for?" Anakin shrugged and went to open the storage with the keycard. The lights turned on inside of the place and both could see many kinds of food being taken care of by the droids. They started walking in between rows of vegetables to pick up the best.

"So, are you going to tell me why were you beaten up that night or do I have to believe the story Owen told me?" Anakin picked a carrot and pointed it at Obi-Wan who just pushed it to the side. 

"Liquor here is far more stronger than Coruscant's. It had been a long day, working at farms and speeders. So I was sitting at the cantina, and let me tell you, it didn't smell nice and the alcohol was much more less pleasant than I had expected, but what really got on my nerves were a group of scum pushing a Twi'lek around. They were saying nasty things about him, and I just couldn't bear it when I heard one of them say that he had paid to see him suffer. I stood up and tried to take on them but the alcohol had made its effect in me. I made a fool of myself in there, and the Twi'lek wasn't there when I was able to get back to the cantina a few rotations later. I believe they.. disposed of him." There was a silence, the ventilators inside the lot along with the soft whirring of the droids was all they could hear. 

"You tried to be the hero and got a punch for that." Anakin seemed unsure of what to keep on saying. 

"I try to be you most of the times." Obi-Wan confessed, looking down. "After your expulsion, I blamed myself for it. I never thought your heroism would lead you to that. I rejected being a Jedi when I arrived here. I rejected my name, my past. But when I started feeling you in the Force, I couldn't help but try to recover what I had left of you." Obi-Wan sighed and then took the vegetable out of Anakin's hand. Anakin couldn’t stop staring at him with fondness.

They finished picking up the vegetables and lentils, closed the storage and rode back to the farm. All in a comfortable and loving silence. Obi-Wan even held himself against Anakin’s back because he enjoyed the closeness they now had.

––––––•

Dinner with his family was nice. Beru was such a delight when it came to stories and legends about Tatooine, even Obi-Wan hadn’t heard all of them. Anakin could feel Owen’s fondness of Obi-Wan through the Force, and all of them shared stories from before they knew Obi-Wan was connected to Anakin. Beru confessed Obi-Wan made her blush because he was such a gentleman and she didn’t know if he was flirting with her or just being proper, which won her a red face from the man in question. It was the latter, of course.

Leia fell asleep and so Anakin took her in his arms when it was time to go back. Beru told Anakin to bring Luke and Leia soon because she’d love to meet him and play with them. Anakin promised that he would try to make it as soon as possible. He wondered why didn’t they have children yet since Beru seemed to be a perfect mother.

Obi-Wan drove them back to his home, both laughing about how simple and good life could be outside the Jedi Order. They had missed this banter, just being free, together.

Entering Obi-Wan's home, Anakin took Leia to their room. He noticed Obi-Wan was walking towards the other bedroom so he put her to bed quickly to stop him. 

"Hey, I know you gave up your bedroom for us." Obi-Wan stopped in his track and turned at him. He smiled, defeated. "Please, come sleep over here." Obi-Wan asked for a double confirmation with his eyes and Anakin motioned with his hand for him to come over. The bearded man did, and both started taking their clothing off just to be left in their underwear. 

"I promise I won't tempt you again." Obi-Wan whispered as a joke but he could see the effect that had on Anakin. He looked sad. "I don't want to be—" but his former Padawan locked their lips together, deepening with a bit of tongue. Obi-Wan moaned and pushed Anakin on the bed, breaking their kiss momentarily. 

They made out, touching, exploring but not daring to go beyond. They enjoyed kissing and licking each other. The intimacy of the touches that for so long they were denied to express was addicting for them. Nothing would stop them from loving each other now.

After their kisses, they were looking at each other, their sleepy eyes trying to hold on reality with their hands entwined. They touched their foreheads in a soft bump. And with each other in their arms, they fell asleep.

In the morning, Anakin felt a weight fall on his side. It was Leia, getting between Obi-Wan and him. 

"Luke wants to come here." She stated and grabbed her father's face between her small hands. Anakin was to tired to open his eyes and he let her play with his features with a soft 'hmm' as an answer. "He liked Uncle Obi-Wan so he wants to be here." 

Had Anakin heard right? Luke didn't know Obi-Wan. Anyways, he must've been tired. 

He heard when Leia woke Obi-Wan and demanded some dried fruit. Obi-Wan had chuckled and taken Leia with him to the kitchen. Anakin dozed off again. 

Once he was awake, he heard some giggles on the kitchen, he got up and walked towards his daughter who screamt in surprise while he grabbed and hug her. Leia had been on her own?

"What's going on? Where's—?” Looking past the mat where Leia was playing, Obi-Wan was lying on his back on the couch with dried fruit on his face. "Leia!” Anakin reprimanded having too much fun looking at his former Master that way, he started laughing getting close to him, and taking a piece of dried fruit and eating it.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes surprised and the rest of the dried fruit fell as he moved. He stretched, and the sound he made while trying to ask something to Anakin made him blush. 

"Sorry about that, seems Leia took advantage of your terrible sleepy face." Anakin took another piece from Obi-Wan's side and ate it. 

"Don't eat that, it was on my face.” Obi-Wan whined, he had always detested how easy it came to Anakin to eat anything. Anakin shrugged it off. "Besides, I'm still tired because someone didn't let me sleep." He looked at his former Apprentice, trying to get an answer but instead he felt nostalgia, he still looked very young even with his child in his arms. 

"Uncle Obi, tell daddy about Luke.” Obi-Wan’s thoughts were erased instantly, he didn’t want to approach the topic on that moment.

"What? What about Luke?" Anakin asked looking between Leia and Obi-Wan. 

The older man scratched the back of his head, not being able to look Anakin in the eyes. He gasped and told Leia to bring his father some of the smoothie she had helped prepare so he could drink it. 

"What does she mean?" He knew that tone. Anakin wasn't pleased. 

"I haven't spoken to Padmé, if that's what you're wondering." He could feel through their bond that Anakin relaxed. "It's more complicated than that."

"Complicated?" Obi-Wan nodded in response. Leia brought back the smoothie and sat beside her father while he drank it. "Did she send you a message?" Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"When I left the Jedi Order, Yoda had tried to tell me something I didn't quite understand back then. Time went by and that fateful night your brother told you about... well. It was the start of it all." Obi-Wan sat back and made a sad smile trying to remember. "It had been a long day, yes. But in the middle of it, I was here when an apparition called my name. It was Qui-Gon." Anakin could trace a bit of sadness when he mentioned that name. 

"Was it really him?" Anakin wondered out loud. Obi-Wan nodded covering his mouth with his hand in thought. 

"Not only that, he also expressed his will to guide me through some abilities of the Force which had not been seen for a while. I denied it at first, I wasn't..." he trailed off. "Then I went to the cantina, I felt confused. I never wanted to leave the Jedi Order, it was my dream to become a Jedi Knight. But I couldn't go on pretending everything was alright when they had expelled you. Maybe I had taken a rash decision—"

"To the point." Anakin interrupted. Leia frowned at her father. Anakin shrugged and then apologised in a whisper. 

"That night, being with Owen and Beru. I felt our connection light up again. I blamed the alcohol but then I could hear Leia and Luke in it. I didn't know it was them, but I knew they were your kin." Anakin looked at him puzzled and Obi-Wan could sense he was afraid.

"I had a terrible headache once, no explanation." Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. "It was you?" Obi-Wan nodded. 

"I tried asking Qui-Gon the very next day, I was screaming to the air for an answer. How was I seeing you after all these Star rotations?" Obi-Wan shuffled in his seat. "I don't have the Council's access to the Archives anymore so it was a bit difficult to understand something from the Force out here. Qui-Gon appeared, once again, and he taught me what a dyad was. We do not learn this while growing, mind you, since it's too rare to appear. Qui-Gon learnt it in the Force, and he told me he couldn't interfere through our bond but that he wanted the two of us to strengthen it. There are variations—" Anakin lifted his hand and Obi-Wan shut up. He knew it was too much to take in. 

Leia grabbed his hand and squeezed. 

"Uncle Obi started dreaming of a boy, and the boy told him stories about his father and mother." Anakin lifted his head to look at Leia. "I showed him a holocron of Luke and Uncle Obi recognised him." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. 

"When you arrived, I thought it was because you have sensed me through our bond. Our dyad was strained, but it's been growing stronger by every rotation. And now, together..."

Anakin stood up, Obi-Wan could see the anger in his eyes. He didn’t blame him, he hadn’t been honest with him from the beginning.

“Leia, pack your things, we are leaving.” Leia tried to protest but her father was out of the scene swiftly. She looked back at Obi-Wan and she could see he was saddened by the reaction.

“Sorry, Uncle Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan looked at her and tried to smile, but Leia knew that face too well. Her dad made it all the time whenever he remembered grandma Shmi. She stood up and went to hug her Uncle. Obi-Wan welcomed the hug and she could hear a soft sigh out of him.

“It’s alright, go with your father.” He patted her shoulder and she hesitated on leaving him, but she had to go with her father, she couldn’t stay back in Tatooine… could she?

In their room, her father had already her things in order while his were still… a mess.

“Are you angry with me?” Leia asked standing by the door with her hands in her front. Her father turned at her and walked towards her.

“No, I’m not.” He got on his knees and hugged her. “It’s just…”

“Are you angry at Uncle Obi-Wan?” She was playing with his hair now. Anakin couldn’t answer that easily, he wasn’t angry. He was afraid.

When he was expelled from the Order, he felt was rejection was for the first time in his life. He wasn’t especial, even if a prophecy put him in a pedestal, it didn’t mean he would be wanted by the others. His upbringing had been difficult but he had found a home with Obi-Wan at the Temple. Now out, he felt lost.

Anakin had spent the first star rotation blocking his connection with the Force, he had felt that if they had rejected him, he shouldn’t be using it at all. He was special long before a Jedi had bumped into him in Tatooine, and so he tried to do things outside the realm of the Force. He aided Padmé with the children mostly, since she was a Senator and she had to travel a lot.

He discovered that he was loved by his children, and that there was no rejection towards him even if he took too long on changing the diapers or giving them their juice. He wasn’t a perfect father (like he had seen with other Senators) and still he wasn’t rejected for it. He became afraid of using the Force because it reminded him that he hadn’t been enough to be kept at the Order.

So now seeing that Obi-Wan had showed his children something about the Force made him feel like he will lose them to the Order, and maybe they would experience the rejection of the Council once they made a mistake.

“Daddy?” He was brought back to reality by Leia’s kiss on his cheek. “Don’t be angry with him. He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I’m not.” He smiled. “Let’s go and see him.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. He wasn’t in the other room, nor in any of the storage domes surrounding his home. Anakin noticed the speeder was gone as well. He cursed in a shout and felt on his knees on the sand.

The feeling of dread, and the bile lurking in his throat, all was reminding him of back then. Back when he had lost everything and had to start from scratch. He didn’t mean to lose Obi-Wan then, and he wasn’t going to lose him now. 

Leia shouted at him, she was standing outside the main door, a speeder waiting there.

“They are taking us to Mos-Eisley, daddy!” She repeated. Anakin hated Obi-Wan for his assumptions and his… his organised scheme of things. He grunted getting on his feet and walking towards the door.

There was a droid, showing him a holo that told them their ride was already paid.

“Sir, taking more than half an hour to start the trip will cost—“

“We are not getting in.” Anakin interrupted taking out some credits. “We have to wait for Obi-Wan.” _I have to apologise for my stupid behaviour,_ he thought remembering the countless times he had made tantrums without any reflection against his former Master. The droid took the credits.

“I must insist, Sir. Kenobi insisted, Sir.” Anakin looked at Leia and she had a worried face. He sighed, surrendering. He couldn’t push Obi-Wan to take them. He went inside to retrieve his and Leia’s things. Anakin couldn’t believe how they had woken up together that morning on that bed and now… it seemed impossible to think of them like that again.

He came inside and the door to the main entrance locked itself.

“Well, we won’t we able to go back inside anyways.” Anakin told Leia, who was already tugging on her bag. The droid aided the child before getting them inside the speeder and driving them to the port where they would take their ship back to Naboo.

––––––•

Obi-Wan felt like bantha shit. He knew this would happen, there was a good reason why Anakin had closed their bond with the Force. He hurried to the port to check on Anakin’s ship when he saw Master Windu coming out of one of the ships. The dark skinned man must’ve sensed him because he turned without surprise and walked closer to the bearded one.

“Obi-Wan, the Force called you here?”

“No?” Obi-Wan bowed out of respect. “What are you doing here?”

“The Sentients detected a strong Force connection in here. We wondered if it had to do with our former Council member.” Mace put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve missed you.” Obi-Wan smiled weakly but appreciated the gesture into the Force.

“I’ve—“ he noticed Anakin and Leia arriving behind Mace, whom also noticed the presence through the Force. He turned and then smirked, filling the blanks of his mission.

“Skywalker!” Mace opened his arms in an embrace but Anakin was frowning, holding Leia’s hand. “It’s so good to see you. Is this your offspring?” Mace embraced Anakin, who grunted in response.

“What are you—?” He then noticed Obi-Wan behind, a worried look on his face. “No!” His truest fears becoming a reality. Had Obi-Wan requested Mace to take Leia to the Temple? Was this a set up? 

Mace had let him go and now was trying to calm him down.

“Skywalker, calm—“

“You won’t take them from me!” He shouted, putting Leia behind him. She was sobbing now and Anakin was letting fear consume him. He turned at Obi-Wan, and through their bond he poured his disappointment. “Traitor!” And in one movement, he pushed both Jedi away. The Force disturbed everyone around them, who in surprise tried to aid the men up. 

Anakin took Leia and their baggage, and got inside the port where his ship was. He had to be swift if he wanted to escape.

Mace got to his feet and turned at Obi-Wan, who was telling people not to worry, just to get out of the way of the ship and get to a safe place. He got closer to the former Jedi and swept some sand from his clothes with his hand.

“I sense you two had a misunderstanding and my presence didn’t help.”

“It’s not your fault.” Obi-Wan looked up at him. “He is angry at me, not at you.”

“I very much felt his _anger_ towards me.” Mace muttered. He was distracted now looking at the ship that was rising to the sky, they both felt the Force within it.

“Did the Sentients mention what it was they felt?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Obi-Wan, I’m glad you asked.” The older man smirked. “We better talk about this in a more private facility.” Obi-Wan agreed.

––––––•

Anakin landed at his home on Naboo, Leia was asleep after crying for a while after the mess on the port. He hated himself for reacting that way but he always had troubled with Master Windu. He couldn’t trust him. And now, Obi-Wan.

He didn’t feel right with hating Obi-Wan, it was just disappointment in their… relationship. Still, he felt hurtful for shouting and pushing him. It was unfair… although calling Master Windu to intervine with his children felt like betrayal.

The former Jedi took Leia in his arms and went down the ramp only to find Luke by the hand of… Rex? He stopped in his tracks.

“So, Luke was right, you were back.” Rex smirked and saluted Anakin with a nod. Anakin returned the gesture and smiled, his current problems dissipating.

“Daddy!” Little Luke ran to hug Anakin’s leg. Leia started to wake up and Rex got closer to take the sleepy child in his arms. Anakin grabbed Luke and kissed his nose. “You are taking me to see Uncle Obi, right?” Rex shot him a look and Anakin just chuckled nervously.

“Later, Luke. Right now we are just back. I’m glad to see you Rex, I see things are getting better in the Senate regarding the Clones.”

“With all due respect, is thanks to Senator Amidala, she hasn’t stopped giving us great news rotation after rotation. She is hardworking.” Anakin prided himself on behalf of Padmé. He put a hand on Rex’s shoulder. “I take it your trip with General Kenobi ended up… abruptly?”

“I hate that you read us too well.” Anakin replied walking with his child in arms towards his home. “Obi-Wan loves being a Jedi too much, he can’t help it.” Rex laughed about that.

“That saved us more than once.” Anakin rolled his eyes and Rex shook his head smiling. Leia hugged Rex, placing her head on his shoulder so she could keep on sleeping, she muttered something that put a confused face on Rex. Anakin shrugged it off.

Inside their comfortable little palace, Anakin let Rex take Leia to her room while he entertained Luke with repetitive questions about his former Master. He felt himself ease with the thoughts of Obi-Wan with each question he answered. He missed him.

“Luke, I promise you two will go and play with Obi-Wan soon, alright?” Luke nodded and Anakin sighed relieved, taking a pad in his hands to check upon the Council.

One of the best things out of the Jedi Council was that their missions were public due to their link to the government. The latest missions were apart from each other on dates, something that was new for Anakin. On the time of the Clone Wars, missions were coming and going, there were up to twelve missions at once. Now it seemed to be pretty rare to have two missions at the same time.

He quickly found the one of Master Windu’s on Tatooine. And as soon as he read what it was about, he felt shame downpour on his Force signature. But also relief. The mission wasn’t about picking up younglings, it was about checking upon a huge Force signal that had alerted the Council. 

He threw the pad on his side and rubbed his hands on his face, groaning. 

“Daddy! Let’s go back!” Leia’s cry lifted up his face. She was being followed by Rex, who looked at Anakin in disapproval. Great, more on Obi-Wan’s side. “Uncle Obi-Wan is sad and we need to go back!”

“It ain’t my business,” Rex interrupted, “but I don’t think Obi-Wan would ever try to hurt you or your children. It’s not like him.” Anakin sighed, defeated and done with everyone judging his decisions.

“Rex, take the children to the lake, I’ll be right there with you in a moment.” Rex knew better than to try and convince him on something, so he took Leia and Luke by their little hands and walked them to the back of the little palace. 

Anakin wondered how would he go back to his former Master. How would he explain Master Windu his sudden violent response. He groaned again. He felt a lot of regret. He stood up and decided to join his children and Rex on the lake.

"Anakin, you should go to Obi-Wan." He heard a familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in ages. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. What he saw next sent a chill down his spine. 

_Impossible._

Master Qui-Gon Jinn was standing in the middle of the room, a transparent being floating above the floors. His serene face was focused on Anakin. 

"Y-you..."

"I could've come sooner but your bond with the Force is damaged." Qui-Gon whined. "Also, my former Padawan didn't want me to appear in front of you..." he smirked. Smirked? A ghost? Smirking? Anakin felt lighter in the head, heavier on the legs. 

"Why wouldn't he?" Anakin replied feeling the reassurance through their bond in the Force. 

Qui-Gon got closer to Anakin and smiled at him fondly. Anakin could feel how proud he was feeling about him. He pushed his gratefulness through it. 

"Obi-Wan is new to this as you are, he has just a bit of advantage but all the fear you felt about your children is misplaced." Qui-Gon could sense the surge of regret through Anakin so he sent soothing lights to it. "The Council won't take them, and be sure that all Obi-Wan wants it's to be with you again." He smiled, Anakin avoided his sight and felt the colour rise to his cheeks. 

"He shouldn't—"

"Obi-Wan didn't call for Windu, Anakin. He was as surprised as you were to see him there." Anakin somehow knew that all along, he just didn't want to accept it and feel the shame. Qui-Gon sensed it. "You should go to him. Now." Anakin nodded. He heard the sentence long used by the Jedi while the image of Qui-Gon dissipated on the air, leaving the young man on his own. 

His mind was racing, but he started calming himself down with the mantra he just heard. If anyone knew Obi-Wan better than Anakin, it was Qui-Gon. Anakin sighed and realised he needed to apologise, if Obi-Wan didn’t accept his apology he would understand. He had put up with all his problems for far too long, and it was on Anakin to try and be better for him.

The echo of his boots against the palace’s floor helped have a beat along the mantra in his head, filling his bond through the Force with purpose. On the landing balcony where his ship was, he saw another one joining them. It was Padmé's.

She came down the ramp in a quick stride and stopped at seeing Anakin with a confused face standing there looking at her ship.

“Anakin? Is everything alright?” Anakin sighed and nodded, letting go the mantra and focusing on the present reality. Anakin noticed someone standing on top of the ramp, the jealousy he used to feel about that person wasn’t igniting anymore. He turned at Padmé and she blushed. “I didn’t know you were going to be back today. I want to speak to you.”

“I’m leaving but Rex has the twins. Once I’m back we can talk about… _this_.”

“No.” She stated and Anakin, who was about to resume his walking towards his ship stopped, and looked back at her with hurt in his eyes. “Papers for our divorce are ready. I don’t think things could be back to what they were…” Anakin winced and then looked above her, beyond the palace to where his children would be playing in the water. 

“What will happen to—?”

“Once you have a home, I will let them stay with you but for now, I know you are still unstable and I don’t want them to suffer the debris of it.” Anakin bit his lower lip, trying to hold on the mantra, he could feel Qui-Gon soothing him through the Force. Qui-Gon’s presence was minty—uncomfortably pleasant and Anakin welcomed it.

_I’m not alone._ He repeated to himself. Anakin finally nodded at her, he could sense the fear in Padmé. He hadn’t been fair to her lately. He smiled defeated and told her he would be back soon. Padmé didn’t reply and watched him go.

––––––•

Tatooine welcomed him with a dead silent night. His ship intercom beeped, the person on the port wanted to know how he would be paying for the damages done that morning. Anakin sighed. He didn’t have many credits. But he promised to pay her.

She was satisfied with his reply and let him land. Once out, Anakin gave her the rest of his credits and one of the medals he always had in his ship from the Clone Wars.

“This would be enough, young man.” She smiled. “I bet your father would miss this medal.” Anakin chuckled softly understanding not many could believe he was one of the fighters of the war. 

The sweat was something he would never miss from being on Tatooine, he took one of the speeders available at the port and drove to Obi-Wan’s home.

––––––•

The lights from his white domes were on, and he could feel Obi-Wan inside through the Force. He parked outside and knocked on the door as polite as he could, the rush of his feelings trying to take over the moment.

The door slid to one side revealing a very tired Obi-Wan inside. His eyes opened in surprise to see him there. Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, the many layers his former Master always wore not letting him feel his warm skin. Obi-Wan looked down at the hand and he just muttered a weakly ‘please don’t’. Anakin frowned and retrieved it.

He could feel Obi-Wan’s grief, and he could see it in his eyes. The puffiness of those blue eyes let him know he had been crying. The guilt washed over him, the minty feeling trying to survive within him.

“I know it’s my fault…” Anakin finally said, Obi-Wan sighed and turned to walk inside. Anakin followed him, letting the door slide shut behind him. He wanted to do this carefully to not to keep on hurting Obi-Wan. “I shouldn’t have married Padmé.” Obi-Wan stopped and then Anakin noticed Master Windu sitting there, silent. He could read a nervous expression on him. Anakin wanted to reach Obi-Wan but he knew better than trying to repeat what he always did with Padmé.

“I know how much being in the Order meant to you,” Obi-Wan still didn’t look at him, his head was down, “I should’ve stayed with you because I love you.” Through their bond a warm and pink light swarmed the place, washing upon both of them but Obi-Wan’s shields were still up and Anakin couldn’t make up on what he was feeling.

“I don’t think I realised I did until I was here. I felt that this was home for me,” he pointed at all the mementos Obi-Wan held on his walls and little tables, “and not because this is my home planet but because _you_ are here. You’ve done so much for me, and I always took you for granted.” He didn’t know if Obi-Wan was listening but Master Windu looked very surprised at whatever Obi-Wan was showing. Anakin could only see his back.

“And that’s wrong. You didn’t have to do all that for me but your generous and kind being was always looking out for me.” He could feel a lump in his throat. “I’m sorry.” His voice broke but the minty feeling was back and steading him into a calmer being.

After what it felt like an entire day, Obi-Wan shifted on his feet and turned to Anakin. His eyes were filled with anger. The older man pushed him while Anakin lifted his hands in surrender.

“Sorry?” Obi-Wan repeated. “I am afraid of what my love for you has turned me into. I’d do anything for you and still you always think I’d betray you.” Anakin took a breath feeling hopeless at the truth of what Obi-Wan had experienced with him.

“I’m sorry for that too.” Anakin couldn’t stop looking at his eyes. 

“You never trust me entirely, there’s always something stopping you from choosing my word over others’.” Obi-Wan’s voice cracked and he rubbed a hand against his eyes. “But I love you and I will always accept what little you give me because no matter what I do believe and trust in you."

“I’m sorry for doing that. I know that I’ve hurt you. I’m sorry.” Anakin tried to reach for him but Obi-Wan denied him that pleasure. “I want to be better for you. I want to be better for us.” Obi-Wan looked up at him.

“Don’t, Anakin. I’m not your Plan B.” He felt Obi-Wan’s shield lowered and he felt Obi-Wan’s signature become entwined with his. Obi-Wan realised what was happening with Padmé. “You are coming to me after she—“

“No, that was something I learnt coming here.” Anakin interrupted taking his hand. Obi-Wan frowned at the touch. “I swear what I’m telling you is sincere. I want to change for you, I couldn’t do it with Padmé but I know I can be better.” He pushed his loving through the bond. Obi-Wan let Anakin feel all the rejection he had felt in the past. Anakin’s chest tightened. Obi-Wan also let him feel the fear and vulnerability, making Anakin wince. What both didn’t expect was that Qui-Gon’s presence became stronger with both connected. His peaceful and optimistic notes made it easier for each other to embrace their love through the Force.

Their connection glowed, and with it Obi-Wan’s eyes. Once they were puffy and red, now they shimmered freshly in blue. Anakin’s old scar on his eye disappeared, and both felt as if they were anew to life.

Windu stood up and stared amazed at the pair, the glow was powerful for any mortal eyes, but Anakin and Obi-Wan only stared at each other within it.

“I promise I will try for you.” Anakin said out loud, feeling weird about speaking through their bond. His sincerity could be felt by Obi-Wan in it. 

“I believe you.” Obi-Wan smiled and grabbed Anakin by the back of his head to kiss him.

Mace smiled at them, knowing now that the dyad was real and that these two former Jedi were their wielder. He waited until their union with the Force was more controlled, and the two of them were embraced at the end of it. Now Mace could see them clearly, they looked younger, as if not a rotation had passed since they had left the Order. He got closer to both of them and looked at the proudly.

“What I’ve witnessed today is a blessing from the Force.” The three men smiled and Mace embraced both of them together. He let them know through their bond that he was happy and thankful for them. “Now I must get back to Coruscant, the intel I’ve got would suffice for the Order.” Obi-Wan tried to let him stay but Mace insisted that he had to leave. He wanted to let them have a moment to digest all that had happened to them.

Once alone, Obi-Wan went back to kissing Anakin. This felt like a new start.

––––––•

“Uncle Obi!” Luke ran towards the man who was beside his mother. Obi-Wan opened his arms to grab on the child and lifted him.

“I never thanked you for your help on the house on Coruscant. The children will enjoy it, I am sure.” Obi-Wan’s attention was required now for a very excited Leia who wanted to be lifted too. He groaned mockingly telling them it was too much weight for him, but still held them up easily together. “You can come tonight, if you want. Anakin’s cooking.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She pinched Luke’s cheek. “Clovis has another plan and Anakin has to prove he can handle these two on his own for at least a weekend.” Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Well, you are always welcome.” She kissed Kenobi on the cheek and both her children before leaving. Obi-Wan took the children to his speeder, where C3-P0 and R2-D2 were waiting for them.

“Senator Kenobi, your agenda was cleared for the next rotations. Skywalker also sent a message for you.” He sat the children in their proper seats and went to pilot the speeder while C3-P0 played the message.

“Obi-Wan, send R2 to the market. I forgot three of the ingredients, please?” Obi-Wan smirked and went to the lower lanes to be able to go to the market.

After their acceptance of their Dyad, Anakin had stayed with Obi-Wan in Tatooine. Both of them worked on repairing machines and droids, and started importing better pieces to improve the functioning of the farmlands in Mos Eisley. Cody arrived not much later, and joined Obi-Wan on his quest to upgrade the moisturizers, and once Tatooine didn’t satisfy them, they had left.

Cody kept the business going, along with his brothers with the full trust of Skywalker and Kenobi.

They had gone back to Naboo, Anakin didn’t flinch at seeing Padmé with Clovis again. He had signed the divorce files and went to play with his children at the lake. They had stayed in Naboo for a while, until Anakin had proven once more that he got bored in calm planets.

In Coruscant, with not many credits, you live in the slums. They had to get adjusted to a one-room living, and while it was cozy and romantic, it also had proven difficulties with Anakin’s lack of administration of his belongings. Also, it had been difficult when Luke and Leia were theirs for the weekend. All four of them had to sleep in a King-size bed. And Anakin always stole most of the space.

Now, after finally being able to get a home on their own (Padmé had to intervene to let them pay the original owner in a stretch of star rotations) they were able to keep the twins. Obi-Wan became a Senator for Tatooine (the first one that wasn’t a Hutt in a long while) and Anakin became a full-time father. He couldn’t resist on training the two little children on some Force basics, and Obi-Wan enjoyed teaching them about stars and planets.

Leia proved to be keen on politics, and she went with Obi-Wan to the Senate often. Senator Kenobi improved the life on Tatooine, abolishing slavery and aiding the poor with an effective food system. Anakin admired how easily it had been for him to come back to politics, while he stayed back. In the shadows, away from what his life was before the twins.

Luke, on the other hand, was a more quiet and focused gentle kid. He spent most of his days building and repairing droids, much like his father. Obi-Wan taught him different languages, to which he had proven to be better than Anakin on them.

The little family stayed in Coruscant, and while Anakin didn’t feel like going back to the Temple, Obi-Wan was a regular among their festivities. Mace and Yoda always welcomed him, and they sometimes forgot he wasn’t a Jedi anymore while he showed off his skills to new Padawans, or talked about the Force with some of the elder Masters. They always asked for Skywalker, a prodigal son forever lost to the Jedi but not to the Force.

Life smiled upon them finally, and it was fair after all they’ve sacrificed for the Republic. They were happy, together and glowing within the Force. The four learnt to live connected through their minds, and it was good. They empathized easily in their problems, and never let each other down. The four were one, and the Force was strong in them.

Anakin felt loved, and Obi-Wan as well. They couldn’t think of a different place where they weren’t together, for they have been made to be with each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh.. I hope you liked it? I wrote this as a self-indulgent story after I had a fantasy with the whole Kenobi thing where Hayden arrived with his girl to Ewan's mansion hhhhhhhh but oh, well. Fiction is fiction. I truly don't know why this took me like a month to write but I also drew something! Yay?
> 
> Some HC:  
> > Obi-Wan would've left the Order if Anakin was expelled just because he would've felt the Order would've failed his former Padawan, therefore him too. I think Obi-Wan is very empathic.  
> > Padmé and Anakin got married out of the heat of the moment of the war. You know? Like teenagers used to do when WWI and WWII began?  
> > Leia would've been a hell of a daughter to raise. THE BEST. ALSO LUKE. But girls are so much fun!


End file.
